


Half-Mad

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says Slytherins are the clever ones, the devious ones, the ambitious ones. Sirius might give them the last, but he's not sold on that. Not when Remus - his best friend, his pack-mate, his werewolf, and absolutely a Gryffindor - has one of the wealthiest married women in Wizarding Britain as his lover, and is reaping all the benefits of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius Black, after his escape from Azkaban  
> Prompt: Devious  
> Alternate Universe: The Avery Women

Everyone says Slytherins are the clever ones, the devious ones, the ambitious ones. Sirius might give them the last, but he's not sold on that. Not when Remus - his best friend, his pack-mate, his werewolf, and absolutely a Gryffindor - has one of the wealthiest married women in Wizarding Britain as his lover, and is reaping all the benefits of that. Family, home, safety on the full moon. Even a job as a tutor, though Sirius would wager Remus would have been doing that even if he weren't paid for it.

"I didn't do anything to get this, Sirius." Remus doesn't need to read his mind to know what Sirius is thinking, not when Sirius has expounded on it more than once since he'd been ensconsed in the basement of Avery House.

"No?" Sirius rolls his eyes, going over to the windows that look out over the garden - not that there's much to see, barely above ground as they are. "Remus, you're living in Avery House. The Averys..."

"Niobe is technically a Snape, and no one can prove Miriam killed her husband." Sirius can all but see Remus rolling his eyes in turn. Arguing that the women in his life aren't dangerous, possibly evil people. "And Isis is only fourteen, and Harry's best friend."

Which is the other reason Sirius isn't entirely certain that this isn't all some devious plan of Remus's. Protecting James and Lily's son from Lily's Muggle sister, giving him the best family that could be bought, borrowed, or stolen - he doesn't like Niobe Avery, but he cannot deny that she's been good for Harry, and he'll bet so has her daughter. Snape's daughter, and if that isn't a laugh, Sirius doesn't know what is.

Remus sighs, and Sirius turns to see Remus giving him an annoyed, but fond look. "Harry won't like you trying to tell him Niobe is evil."

Neither did Remus, Sirius thought, but Remus was in love with her. Sirius thought Remus had been in love with her since Hogwarts, but he'd never figured out why. Even if he was, it didn't make the plan any less devious. Maybe made it more so.

"Remus, dinner's ready." Niobe is at the top of the stairs, looking down at them, her expression utterly neutral. "Quit arguing with Black, he's a menace." She pauses, looking at Sirius. "And probably half-mad from Azkaban. I hope I don't regret agreeing to your crazy idea to keep him here, and lie to the people who are supposed to be able to rely on me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius's thought processes are rather erratic, and this is not more than a few months after he's escaped Azkaban. He's reached out to Remus, and Remus has asked Niobe to help take care of Sirius while they figure out what to do about his claim that Peter is still alive and is the real traitor. This is probably a weekend, and Remus is taking a chance to visit Sirius while he doesn't have to teach classes.


End file.
